


An eternity

by aizia



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Female Eivor (Assassin's Creed), Glowecestrescire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizia/pseuds/aizia
Summary: “I don't have a lover,” Eivor grinned stupidly. “But I’ve loved someone…” she furrowed her brow in thought, counting on her fingers. “For…” How many winters had it been? Six? Eight? Her fingers weren’t right. “For an... an eternity.”Or: whatever is in this festival ale loosens Eivor's tongue like mead never has.(An addition to the drunk montage in Glowecestrescire with Tewdwr.)
Relationships: Eivor/Randvi (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 145





	An eternity

Eivor had lost track of how many mugs of Glowecestrescire ale she’d had a long time ago. Every moment swam into the next, thick and muddy like stew left over the fire too long. Her tongue was slow in her mouth and sometimes her legs didn’t work. 

The chickens would have to chase themselves for now.

She stumbled to one of the tables, interrupting a pair of lovers leaning against a courtyard pillar. They scurried away and Eivor laughed; before she knew it, Tewdwr seemed to appear beside her, leaning over the table and laughing, too.

“Do you,” Tewdwr stopped, as if his thought had suddenly vanished. “Do you… oh. Do you have a lover?”

“No…” Eivor grinned stupidly. “But I’ve loved someone…” she furrowed her brow in thought, counting on her fingers. “For…” How many winters had it been? Six? Eight? Her fingers weren’t right. “For an... an eternity.” Yes, that was right. “But she is the wife of my brother.” Gods, it really was funny, wasn’t it. She guffawed into her elbow on the table. _The wife of her brother._ The shakes that wracked her body wouldn’t stop. Then she felt wetness on her sleeve. Oh, she was weeping now. “She is the wife of my brother,” she sobbed.

Tewdwr slapped her back several times.

“She is so beautiful and wise and… and kind,” Eivor hiccupped. “Does Sigurd tell her these things? He should tell her these things!” She lowered her voice from nearly a yell to a slurred whisper. “Randvi… deserves the whole world.”

Tewdwr got up from the table and then promptly collapsed. “Tell her,” he said from the ground.

“I can’t,” Eivor managed absently; suddenly all she could think about was also being horizontal. Somehow she made it to Tewdwr’s house nearby before she collapsed on his floor.

When she finally awoke, still unsteady on her feet and with a dull pain in her head, the night before was nothing but a swirling haze she could not extract any details from. She had little to speak of from it except for some cuts on her hands and cheeks that felt oddly taut, as if she had been crying.

She shook her head. She needed to find the ealdorman.

* * *

  
  


“That letter from Glowecestrescire,” Randvi said, “is it something you’ll need to see to?”

Eivor stilled her hand from trailing through Randvi’s loose hair. It was morning now, but not quite so late that they couldn’t have a few moments to hold each other in bed before the day began.

“Ealdorman Tewdwr has given his support for my jarldom and has invited me to this year’s Samhain festival,” Eivor recounted. “It was about this time last year, that I was there.”

Randvi nodded good-naturedly. “I remember that half-rotted turnip you brought home.”

“It had a very nice face,” Eivor defended. Randvi pressed a brief kiss to the centre of Eivor’s chest where her head rested. “Tewdwr invited you too, though he couldn’t remember your name in the letter,” she shook her head. “Have you ever spoken to him?”

Randvi hummed. “Strange. I don’t believe so; I don't know how he would have known to invite me. Though it would not be a bad idea for me to make contact with him.”

Eivor furrowed her brow; something had almost come to her, but it had been swept away like wind before she could grasp at it.

Randvi took a deep, contented breath and tangled one of her hands with Eivor’s.

Ah, well. It didn’t really matter, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Eivor, sobbing: I WANT TO GIVE RANDVI THE WHOLE WORLD
> 
> I have two other more serious ideas in the works for Randvi and Eivor, but then I was... possessed by this for some reason and had to finish it. Very likely more to come for them from me!


End file.
